The Slushy
by Vanessa Gordon
Summary: I just saw a picture from Michael, and Sebastian has a slushy... this is what I think of it. I suppose mild SPOILERS, if you don't know who Sebastian's slushying...
1. The Slushy

You could have heard a pin drop in the parking garage as everyone took in what had just occurred. Blaine was the first to move, reaching out and whipping the red slush from his eyes. Kurt overcame the shock next, moving around his boyfriend and lunging at Sebastian, who was still holding the cup in front of him, just as surprised as everyone else as to what exactly had just happened.

However, once Sebastian was reeling backwards from Kurt's punch, the room erupted into movement. Kurt was going after Sebastian again, yelling. The rest of the New Directions had erupted in similar shouts of rage or confusion (except for Blaine, who was still in slushy-induced shock), with the Warblers not far behind. David managed to catch Kurt before he reached Sebastian.

"Let me go!" Kurt struggled to get out of the other boy's grasp.

"Kurt." Kurt calmed down slightly as David forced him to look at him. "Blaine does not need to see all this." Kurt blinked before realizing that the Warblers and New Directions were fighting with each other. _And Blaine had felt bad competing with the Warblers..._ He nodded his thanks to the dark skinned boy, and rushed back to Blaine, who was beginning to shiver.

"Blaine, we're going to get you cleaned up, okay?" he offered. Blaine nodded slightly, eyes still wide. Kurt grabbed the shorter boy and pulled him away from the squabbling glee clubs. Sebastian opened his mouth to comment as the couple exited, but David turned and shoved him, causing him to fall on his backwards with a thud.

"You're an asshole," he informed him before moving in between the squabbling groups to try to make peace.

"…thought you might be different but…" Mercedes was yelling at Trent, but David doubted it was anything directed at him personally, he just happened to be the closest. Two blond haired girls were holding back a brunet in a cheerleading uniform, who was screaming in Spanish (something about "cosas malas" which sounded scary even to David, who has never taken Spanish in his life). A few of the Warblers were yelling back things about how Sebastian was not the only aggressor or over-reactions. David stored this in the "deal with later" category. He managed to catch Nick and Jeff, who seemed overwhelmed. He grabbed them anyway, turning his back on the New Directions to talk to them.

"We need to…" David's plan was interrupted by a tap on the shoulder. He turned around and was instantly met by a slap to the cheek. He blinked at the short brunet (he remembered something about her being a diva, but the name escaped him) in front of him as his face throbbed.

"You think you're so clever, being all chummy before you throw food at people and break their spirits." She raised her hand for a second slap, but the tall boy (Kurt's brother…Frank? Phil? ) caught her.

"Finn, let me go!" she snapped. _Ahha!_ Finn didn't listen turning instead to glare at David.

"You should leave. Now." David decided that now was an awful time for peace making, so just nodded and grabbed Niff (who seemed pretty angry about the slap) and yanked them with him to the back of the crowd.

"We will beat your asses at regionals!" The girl shrieked after them. Nick had turned to yell something but David didn't let him.

"Both of you calm down," he ordered. They blinked, because David had resorted to the "do what I say or die" voice which Wes used to use. "You're in charge of Sebastian." With that, he turned to the crowd.

"WARBLERS, SHUT UP NOW!" Everyone turned to stare at the senior. "We are leaving. Now." With that, they headed out, the New Directions glaring after them.

Kurt pulled Blaine into the bathroom. Blaine was still shivering, but his eyes weren't as wide.

"Okay, you're going to need to take off your jacket and shirt, and we'll see if we can prevent them from staining," Kurt began, trying to focus on practicality and not the situation itself.

"This sucks," Blaine spoke finally, looking at his jacket for a second before simply setting it next to the sink because they couldn't wash it anyway. He opted to try to brush some of the stuff out of hair.

"Blaine, I need your shirt," Kurt reprimanded, holding his hand out. Blaine looked down at the white t with a sigh.

"I don't think the stain's coming out with hand soap." Kurt sighed, grabbing a few towels and starting on getting the slushy out of Blaine's hair while he dried his shirt.

"If we were at school I would have some detergent and…"

"Kurt."

"I guess we'll just have to go home…"

"Kurt."

"and… god, Blaine, you're still shivering! I'm so sorry…" Blaine finally stopped Kurt's rant by pressing their lips together.

"I'm okay Kurt. This isn't your fault." Kurt shook his head.

"He was aiming at me, and then you…" Blaine was going to protest, but both boys were stopped by Blaine's phone beginning to ring with Hakuna Matata.

"That's David." Blaine observed. Kurt handed Blaine the towels to continue getting the slushy out of his hair before answering the phone.

"Blaine, are you okay?"

"David." Kurt turned away from Blaine to hiss into the phone so he wouldn't upset Blaine.

"Oh, hi Kurt. Is Blaine alright?"

"Well, let's see, he just had a frozen beverage thrown all over him, so…"

"Kurt, save the passive aggressive. What flavor was the slushy?" Kurt blinked.

"Why the hell does that matter?"

"Kurt?" Kurt spun to see his still shivering boyfriend. _Shouldn't he have stopped by now?_ "Do you start feeling tingly when you get slushied?" Kurt blinked.

"It was cherry, wasn't it?" David's voice sounded constricted. Blaine was getting paler. He glanced at his hands, which were trembling.

"Fuck."

"What's wrong?"

"I'm allergic to the chemicals they use to flavor things cherry," Blaine replied, his voice weaker than usual. "I must have swallowed some." Suddenly, the bathroom door burst open and David charged in, hanging up his phone. He glanced at Blaine and Kurt, Blaine shaking and Kurt looking scared.

"We need to get Blaine to the emergency room," he announced. Kurt snatched his bag, pulling out his sweater and wrapping it around his boyfriend before beginning to lead Blaine from the room.

"It's not that bad," Blaine protested weakly, but he was ignored by the other two.

"Kurt, where's your car?" David asked. Kurt (who was supporting Blaine) nodded in the direction. David grabbed Kurt's bag from him so he could better support Blaine. Once they reached the car, David managed to find the keys in the front pocket of Kurt's bag.

"I can drive," he offered. Kurt smiled thankfully as he and Blaine climbed into the backseat, Blaine staying snuggled into Kurt.

The boys remained silent as they drove. They'd been driving for about five minutes when Blaine whimpered from Kurt's arms.

"What's wrong?" Kurt asked instantly.

"It's getting harder to breathe," Blaine mumbled. Kurt tightened his grip.

"David, can you drive faster?"

"Already on it," David replied as the car accelerated.

The hospital's waiting room was a horrid off-white color, full of chairs that were only vaguely comfortable and the occasional table of magazines which no one read. David had taken up pacing, while Kurt was simply sitting in one of the uncomfortable chairs, his face covered by his hands and his elbows resting on his knees. David went over and sat next to Kurt since he was getting weird looks from the others in the room for his incessant pacing.

"You okay?" he asked. Kurt didn't respond. "Kurt?" Kurt shook his head back and forth minutely. "Can you look at me?" Kurt shook his head again. "Blaine'll be okay." Kurt pulled his head from his hands to glare at the other boy (though the effect was somewhat ruined by the puffy-redness of his eyes).

"You don't know that." David put a hand on Kurt's shoulder, but Kurt continued before he could speak. "I didn't even know he was allergic! What kind of a boyfriend am I? And he was having trouble breathing and it's my fault in the first place and-"

"Breathe." David reminded. "This is not your fault; it's that blond excuse for human being who…"

"But Sebastian only did this because he hates me!" David blinked. He'd sort of assumed that Sebastian was throwing the slushy at any random New Directions member.

"Why does he hate you?"

"Because I won't let him steal my boyfriend." David registered this.

"He _what_?"

"He wants Blaine, and me out of the way." David frowned.

"Damn, and I decided not to let you beat him up." Kurt chanced a small smile at the Council Member. "Well, on the upside, he's certainly not a threat now that he's put Blaine in the hospital." Kurt gave him a "drop dead now" glare.

"Blaine being in the hospital due to a life threatening allergic reaction is not an upside in any way!" David nodded and turned away from Kurt, muttering "No more glossing over situation with humor then." Kurt recovered from his indignation and realized there was a red handprint on David's cheek.

"Who hit you?" David tilted his head and poked at his cheek (wincing and withdrawing his finger quickly).

"Oh yeah, it was your brother's girlfriend, the short diva-"

"Rachel," Kurt supplied.

"Yeah, her. She slapped me and started ranting about throwing food on people and-"

"Oh, that would resonate with her," Kurt realized. "Why did she slap _you_ though?" David shrugged.

"I think Sebastian's actions were taken as the Warbler's actions by your glee club." Kurt frowned. "Which, just for clarification, they weren't. At least, they had nothing to do with the Council, I suppose a couple people had to have seen that he had a slushy since there were people behind him and…"

"I get your point David," Kurt cut him off. The Warbler smiled.

"Family of Blaine Andersen?" Kurt and David were standing in front of the pink-scrub wearing doctor within an instant.

"Is Blaine okay?" They demanded in unison. The black haired doctor blinked at the two boys.

"Are you the family?"

"Blaine's parents are out of state," Kurt responded. "Is he okay?" The doctor seemed hesitant.

"Um, I can't actually…" she surveyed the two boys- the uniformed one had clearly been slapped, and the other both had red splotches on his shirt presumably from assisting Blaine and looked like he's been crying. "He's fine. And since his family isn't present, I suppose I can let you see him." David and Kurt both let the tension out of their shoulders as the doctor led them to Blaine's room. It was your standard hospital room with a bed, a couple chairs, and the same awful off-white coloration as the waiting room. The doctor allowed the two boys in first.

"Thank you so much," Kurt offered before rushing into the room. David nodded and followed. The doctor watched with a smile as the boys interacted.

"Hey guys," Blaine mumbled. Kurt gave him a relieved smile.

"Please don't ever do that again," he requested. Blaine nodded obediently.

"You two are adorable," David contributed. Neither acknowledged his presence as Kurt pulled up one of the chairs so he could sit at Blaine's bedside and intertwined their hands. "Fine, ignore the best friend."

"Thank you David," Blaine offered. David grinned.

"See Kurt, Blaine appreciates my presence." Kurt rolled his eyes.

"How are you feeling Blaine?" All three boys started slightly as they remembered the doctor was still present.

"Honestly, I feel awful," Blaine replied with an apologetic smile, his dapperness somehow intact despite his presence in a hospital bed. "But I can breathe much better and I've stopped shivering much." She nodded.

"That's to be expected. You actually fared very well: you didn't ingest much at all. You'll have to rest for a few days, but considering, you're quite lucky." Blaine grinned.

"So can we take him home soon?" David asked. The doctor's smile fell.

"I'm not really supposed to release Blaine to anyone other than his legal guardians, and I certainly can't release him to minors…"

"We're both eighteen," David cut in. The doctor shook her head.

"I'm still not comfortable-"

"Can Blaine be released to another adult with his parent's permission?" Kurt requested, locking eyes with Blaine, who smiled slightly and nodded. The doctor considered for a second before nodding.

"It's probably better than making you stay here for however long it would take your parents to get back." Blaine nodded. The doctor picked up a phone on the wall of the room, dialed a few numbers then handed the phone to Kurt, who dialed his father's phone number.

"Hello, this is Burt's Garage."

"Hey Dad, it's Kurt."

"Hey kiddo. What's up?" Kurt sighed slightly, bracing himself for the freak out.

"Well, I'm at the hospital-"

"You're WHAT?"

"We're all okay, Dad, but we need an adult so they can release Blaine…"

"What happened to Blaine?"

"He had an allergic reaction-"

"To what?"

"Dad, could you just please come pick us up? We'll explain, I swear."

"Okay, kiddo, I'll be there soon."

Finn was distressed. After getting rid of the Warblers and calming Rachel, Santana, and Mercedes down so they were silently stewing like everyone else instead of screaming, the New Directions had set out to find Kurt and Blaine. They were yet to locate either. Neither had their phone on, and they weren't at the parking garage, McKinley, or the Lima Bean. Currently, he was back at his house because they'd checked Burt's garage and he wasn't there, so this was the next logical place for them to look for Burt, who might know where the couple had vanished to, which would be good, because Santana was about 30 seconds from taking Puck and going to Dalton to accuse the Warblers of kidnapping them. Speaking of the Warblers, Finn nearly walked into one of them as he turned the corner in the stair case. He blinked.

"What the hell are you doing here?" It was the one Rachel had slapped earlier (either Wes or David, Finn had never really been introduced to either individually). Either way, this person was supposed to be one of Kurt and Blaine's best friends, not someone who allowed random blond guys to throw slushies at them. Traitor-Warbler-friend-guy shushed Finn.

"Blaine only just fell asleep, please don't wake -."

"Blaine's here? Is Kurt here too?" Finn forgot to be angry because they'd finally located the two. David nodded, and Finn ran up the rest of the stairs to Kurt's room, ignoring the "wait!" from the Warbler. He shoved the door open, then blinked, his reprimand for vanishing dying in his throat. The lights were out and both boys were lying on Kurt's bed, Blaine snuggled against Kurt's chest with Kurt's arms wrapped protectively around him. Finn opted to reprimand them when they weren't sleeping and attempted to leave, only to accidently knock over Kurt's lamp.

"Finn, please be quite." Finn jumped a couple inches at the discovery that his brother was actually awake.

"Kurt! Uh, we were worried because we couldn't find you and…"

"Finn, can we please talk about this later?"

"Oh, right," Finn turned to leave, then turned back. "Just, are you guys okay? We were really worried and-"

"How about I explain and we let these two sleep?" Wes-or-David had followed Finn into Kurt's room, and righted the lamp. Finn glared at him, but Kurt released Blaine with one arm to make a quick "shoo!" motion with his hand, so he exited the room with the other boy, closing the door carefully to make up for the lamp incident.

The two boys went downstairs and situated themselves in the living room, Finn sitting in a chair and glaring up at Wes-or-David, who was still as far as he was concerned a traitor, responsible for some sort of distress to his little brother. It didn't seem like the dark skinned boy was planning on talking or sitting however, so Finn gave up on an explanation.

"What the hell are you doing here?" he repeated.

"Blaine had an allergic reaction so I drove Kurt and Blaine to the hospital and…" Finn leapt to his feet.

"WHAT?" The Warbler shushed him again, and Finn sat back down, motioning for him to do the same so he could hiss at him. "What did you guys do to Blaine?"

"_We_ didn't do anything to Blaine. He's allergic to cherry flavoring and-"

"So you threw a cherry slushy at him to punish him for leaving your stupid school?" Finn prompted. The Warbler looked like he might kill Finn.

"Let's get one thing straight- Blaine is basically my little brother and I would never be involved in something that put him in the hospital. And this is pretty rich considering you've been making Blaine miserable all year." Finn was about to retort when Burt entered the living room.

"Oh Finn, I was wondering where you were," Burt said. "Is everyone okay? I heard that tempers were running high." David rubbed his red cheek absentmindedly, and Finn grinned internally.

"We're better now that we've located Kurt and Blaine," Finn replied. "Santana was about to…" His eyes widened when he realized he hadn't called in with the reassurance that the couple was located. He snatched up his phone and called Santana.

"Finn, they aren't there? I'm grabbing Puck now and…"

"I found them, cosas mallas are no longer necessary," Finn cut over the angry girl. He was now getting strange looks from the Warbler and Burt. "I've got to go, bye." He hung up the phone.

"Everything's okay?" Burt asked again. Finn nodded.

"Yeah, Santana was just being Santana." Burt accepted this, gave the two boys a wave and headed out of the room. The two rival glee club members both studied each other for a second.

"You had nothing to do with the slushy?" The dark skinned boy shut him a remarkable impersonation of Kurt's "bitch, please" look. "Then… I guess I'm sorry for over reacting."

"I'm sorry for sniping at you for things Blaine said had been resolved." They stared at each other for a few more seconds, then they shook hands.

"Finn, since we never really got introduced."

"David."

"Man, I was getting pretty sure you were Wes." David snorted.

"Nah, Wes is off in college now. And I'm not addicted to the gavel." Finn looked befuddled. "Never mind. Anyway, I need to go back to Dalton now." David stood, and Finn copied the other boy's movement.

"Thanks for helping Kurt and Blaine." David flashed him a smile.

"Once a Warbler always a Warbler- except for Sebastian. I might kill him." Finn nodded.

"You want any help, call us."

"Thanks." They nodded at their unstated understanding, and David.


	2. The Gavel

**A/N: I request that you don't hate me. The scene with the Warblers killed me to write, because I love them soo much. But I see them as being like Blaine- not so good at seeing bad in anyone. I'm also sorry for the lack of Klaine in this chapter, but I plan large amounts of fluff next chapter to make up for the anst fest this fic is turning into...**

David stormed into the senior commons, his mood decidedly stormy. It had occurred to him that he should take a few hours in his room doing his homework before talking to the rest of the Council so he was less likely to actually kill Sebastian and get himself expelled (oh, and prison…). However, the commons were closer to the entrance than his room, and...

Either way, when he discovered all the Warblers sitting in the commons, with Sebastian in the middle, holding an icepack to his face and- there was no way Nick was comforting that jerk, was there?- David was glad he'd come.

"What's going on?" he demanded. The rest of the Warblers looked up at him.

"Is Blaine okay?" Nick asked. David's fuming was stemmed momentarily by the question.

"Barely… why…he," David was struggling with rage, dapper-Council-member-ness, and the worried expressions of Jeff and Nick, so he found himself unable to properly articulate, simply gesturing at Sebastian.

"Sebastian explained that he was trying to intimidate the New Directions, not actually slushy anyone," Trent explained. David was thankful the other boy could understand him, but sent him an incredulous look anyway.

"Didn't… you actually _believe _him?" The other Warblers seemed a little shocked by David's outburst.

"Why wouldn't we?" Ryan (a sophomore, new to the Warblers) offered.

"I was just going with our theme of no more Mr. Nice Warblers," Sebastian offered, removing the icepack from his eye (which was black). "I thought it would intimidate them. I didn't mean for Blaine to move into the path of the slushy like that." David _almost_ believed the guy- he was an impressive actor.

"I believe you there," David offered. Sebastian seemed to relax, and David considered hitting him. "I know you didn't mean for Blaine to move in the way, but I really hope you don't actually think we're stupid enough to miss you aiming straight for Kurt." The rest of the Warblers seemed shocked, which made David realize that not everyone had been behind Sebastian (and therefore aware of the situation).

"I wasn't aiming for Kurt-"

"David, we all know that Sebastian has royally screwed up, and that he **will be apologizing** to Blaine later," Jeff shot Sebastian a look, and Sebastian was back to looking all sad (asshole). "But we did agree to be a little more aggressive, and while Sebastian took that in a bad direction, it's not his fault…"

"I've been in the hospital for the last several hours trying to assure Kurt that Blaine was still **alive** because **he** wanted the Warblers to get more aggressive!" All the Warblers seemed to freeze. Sebastian in particular looked horror stuck.

"Is Blaine alright?" David nearly jumped him.

"No he is not alright, you asshole, because you covered him in cherry flavoring, which he's ALLERGIC TO! And stop acting all apologetic, because we both know that if you'd put Kurt in the hospital, you'd be completely okay with it!" The Warblers stared- asshole was not a dapper-council member word.

"I would never…" Sebastian looked offended, but David caught the look in his eyes- amusement.

"David, will you calm down!" Nick had stopped the other Council member, who was advancing on Sebastian subconsciously. "I know you're upset that Blaine got hurt, we all are, but you can't let that mess with your rationality-"

"My rationality? Am I the only one here who is bothered by the fact that he was basically trying to BULLY the New Directions, even if you do believe that he didn't mean to hit anyone?"

"We're trying to be competitive David; the Warblers are starting to seem like pushovers-"

"There's a difference between being competitive and being syco," David snarled. "Do any of you remember four years ago when the Warblers went up against Vocal Adrenaline?" He glared around at the rest of the room as though daring anyone else to speak (they didn't because David had been the only freshman involved in the Warblers that year- which is why he'd always been so close with Thad and Wes, who'd been the other two underclassmen). "I didn't think so. _They_ were this kind of competitive, and I refuse to let the Warblers ever descend to that level!"

"David, we're not going to make this some sort of constant…" Nick trailed off at the look of furry David sent him.

"Look, Thompson, I know you like to cling to your Warbler traditions like a baby blanket but the fact is that the Warblers haven't made it past Regionals in years. If you want to be a substantial threat, you need to be competitive." Sebastian didn't seem worried by how angry David was, which only made David angrier.

"Stop making saying I'm suggesting something horribly outdated, like that we all wear powder blue tuxes!" David retorted. "I had no problem with being a little competitive, like poaching an idea, but if you think we're going to try to physically intimidate people, you have another thing coming to Smythe!"

"David…"

"Nick, if you're about to defend him when he's suggesting we start bullying people…"

"Don't you start on Nick! No one here is advocating bullying, throwing a slushy near someone is hardly bullying…"

"HE DIDN'T THROW THE SLUSHY **NEAR** SOMEONE, HE THREW IT **AT** KURT!"

"I did not Thompson, just because you feel threatened by my appointment to the Council after a few months when it took you two years…" David stared at the scum-bag in front of him.

"Sebastian, you threw a slushy at someone, so you're not going to be on the Council anymore," Nick cut in. "And you're going to have to go apologies to Blaine, and Kurt, and the rest of the New Directions for your inappropriate behavior. Now let's just get on with rehearsal and put this incident behind us!"

"Thriller?" Trent asked. David stared at him.

"There is no way we're doing Michael Jackson after this fiasco." The Warblers broke into uproar. David pulled out Wes- his gavel and slammed it on the nearest hard surface so he could continue talking.

"Sebastian's right- it's not much of a step from stealing songs to throwing slushies and punches. There are tons of awesome non-Michael songs we can sing at Regionals."

"And get killed by the New Directions who will happily continue to do Michael," Sebastian threw in.

"I don't think you were acknowledged by the Council, Warbler Smythe."

"David, this is getting ridiculous. You may be the Head Council member, but you can't stop the whole group from doing a song," Nick protested. David looked around at the rest of the Warblers.

"You guys all seriously want to do this? We're the Warblers, we have integrity. You really want to stoop to this level?"

"It's one song-" Jeff protested. David looked at the boys around him again, then slumped his shoulders in defeat.

"Fine, if you all really want to do this, go ahead." There was a general murmur of excitement. Nick set a hand on David's shoulder.

"David, it's not like we're doing this to Kurt and Blaine personally," he assured him. "It's just a little rivalry." Then he turned back to the group in general. "Okay, let's see if we can actually get something done at today's rehearsal besides shouting." With that, the group began to line up.

"Uh, David, are you going to join us?" Trent asked. David glared at them.

"I'm not doing this with you," he responded.

"Sulking? Isn't that a little childish?"

"You can fuck off," David informed Sebastian, gaining him several shocked looks before starting out of the room.

"David, you can't really just sit out one song-" Nick called after the other Warbler, desperation betraying itself in his voice.

"Who said anything about one song?" David called back before exiting. Nick stared after him for a few seconds before turning to the rest of the Warblers, a helpless expression on his face. Suddenly, an object flew through the room, causing Nick to duck as it whizzed dangerously close to his head. "And take your stupid gavel back!"

Wes was dancing around to loud music and flashing lights in the middle of some frat (the senior member of his new acapella group had told him to show up, but he still wasn't sure which one this was), a red plastic cup in his hand and failing to really care that he knew basically no one around him. Then his phone started vibrating in his pocket. He pulled it out, and discovered it to be a text message.

_From David: Call me when you get this._

Wes promptly pressed his fourth speed dial and called his best friend, weaving out of the main room to find some quiet.

"Hello?"

"DAVID! I MISS YOU. COLLEGE IS NOT MUCH FUN WITHOUT MY BEST FRIEND!"

"Is that why you're shouting above the noise of some crazy party?

"DETAILS!" David snorted on the other end as Wes managed to make his way out to an empty hallway where only the pounding base was still really audible. "What's up? You wanted me to call you?"

"I thought I should apologize for breaking my promise."

"Oh no, you're cheating on me, aren't you? Is it Trent?"

"No, it's much more serious actually."

"More serious than cheating on me? I think you need to work out your priorities!"

"Wes, I threw your gavel." Wes nearly dropped his phone in shock.

"YOU DID WHAT? What did she ever do to you?"

"Wes, you used to throw your gavel all the time."

"BUT YOU PROMISED TO KEEP HER SAFE!"

"Well, I wound up throwing it at Nick's head, so…"

"If he was disrupting rehearsal again then you have my permission to take such an action."

"Wes?" Wes turned to see the only two people at this party he actually knew- the members of his acapella group who'd invited him.

"Who's cheating on you?" Daniel (the taller dark haired boy) asked.

"Oh, uh, this is my friend David," Wes explained, holding the phone to his chest. "It's a thing from my old acapella group in highschool…"

"Say no more," Chris (the shorter red head) assured him. "But when you're done, come find us by the drinks. We want to get some karaoke started."

"Will do!" Wes agreed before the two dissapeared. He put the phone back to his ear.

"Sorry David, a couple of the members of my new acapella group just interrupted. What's this about Michael Jackson?"

"Thanks for listening while I pour out my heart and soul to you! Maybe I should cheat on you!"

"You wouldn't dare! I'm much more fun than the other guys anyway!"

"Anyway, what I was saying before you decided to ignore me was that the new Council member, Sebastian, remember him?"

"Yeah, the guy from Paris," Wes agreed.

"Well, he thought the Warblers needed to be more aggressively competitive. So we were going to poach the New Direction's idea to use Michael Jackson songs, but they obviously weren't thrilled with that, so they challenged us to a sing off…"

"That sounds like fun! I miss you guys."

"It wasn't fun. Well, the singing was. Then Sebastian tried to slushy Kurt but got Blaine instead because he jumped in the way…"

"HE WHAT? HOW CAN YOU BE IN THE SAME GLEE CLUB AS HIM?"

"I'm not." Wes didn't like how David said that. "But either way, the slushy was cherry flavored…"

"Shit. Is Blaine alright?"

"He's okay now, but I had to go to the hospital with him and Kurt. Anyway, the New Directions and the Warblers also now sort of hate each other…"

"Blaine must feel horrible! We have to fix this!"

"I don't know how much help I'll be."

"David, what else is wrong?"

"So, Sebastian made up some BS about him just wanting to intimidate the New Directions and not wanting to hit anyone or something like that…"

"That scum…"

"…and the rest of the Warblers believed him."

"b… WHAT?"

"I don't know. Anyway, they threw him off the council, which is just a slap on the wrist and we both know it, and they still wanted to do Michael Jackson, despite my trying to convince them that this type of competition is a horrible idea and was going to end badly."

"I can't believe they wouldn't listen to you! Call a meeting and let me talk some sense into them!"

"David, it's a bit late for that. It was like Vocal Adrenaline and… I couldn't take that. I threw the gavel at Nick as I quit." Wes removed the phone from his ear to stare at it, making sure it was actually David's number.

"You quit."

"Yep."

"But… David… what… how… You… David, I swear to god I'm leaving, getting in my car and driving back to Westerville."

"Wes, that would take a day."

"But my best friend needs me!"

"I'll live. This gives me more time for actually passing my classes anyway."

"How can you be so calm about this?"

"I think it hasn't fully registered yet. I'm sure it'll get worse."

"I'm leaving now. I will see you tomorrow."

"WESLEY YOU WILL NOT DITCH YOUR CLASSES BECAUSE I'M HAVING A BAD DAY!"

"I'm sorry, bad day? You just quit the group which had been your life for three years."

"Thank you, Captain Obvious."

"You're welcome, Sargent Sarcasm!" David snorted, and Wes grinned.

"Okay David, I've got to go now. Hug Blaine and Kurt, and punch Sebastian for me," Wes offered. "Call me whenever you need to."

"Talk to you later Wes. And thanks for offering to come here… What are you going here?" Wes heard a muffled response.

"Well, I don't want to talk to you. Go away." There was another muffled noise from David's side. "Sorry about that. Anyway, I'll talk to you later. Night." Wes stared at his phone for a second after hanging up, then decided he wasn't up for karaoke. He made some thin excuses (Chris and Dan were too drunk to really care at this point) then set off- he had some Warblers to harass.

Kurt didn't feel right as he went through classes the next day. Sure, Finn was following him as though he might break down at any minute (which he wouldn't- Blaine was at home, perfectly safe- or so Blaine assured him every time he texted him), but he still felt lonely, especially in Glee club since Blaine wasn't there to sit next to him. The rest of the club chose to make up for this by crowding around Kurt as soon as they arrived, demanding to know what had happened and why Blaine was not present today.

"Can we let Kurt breathe?" Finn injected. Kurt sent him a thankful look as the rest of the Glee club gave him a little space

"So, it turns out the slushy Blaine was hit with was cherry flavored, and that Blaine is allergic to artificial cherry food flavoring," Kurt explained, trying to ignore the gasps of Tina, Rachel, Mercedes and Quinn. "We got Blaine to the hospital though, and he's going to be okay, he just needs to rest for a few days."

"Oh poor Blaine," Tina declared.

"My dolphins!"

"I'm going down to Dalton to give them a piece of our minds," Puck announced, standing up. Mike, Sam, Rory, Santana and Artie followed him towards the door. Finn managed to get in their way.

"Guys, we can't go beat them up…"

"I think we should destroy them vocally with our amazing Regionals performance!" Rachel contributed.

"Hudson, I'd expect this from Berry, but are you really telling me you don't want to go bash some heads here?" Santana demanded. "I want to remind you that the guy was aiming for Porcelain."

"David's the one who helped me get Blaine to the hospital," Kurt threw in from where he stood on the risers. "You can't go beat up the Warblers." The boys reluctantly returned to their seats.

"Even the one who actually threw the slushy?"

"If we're discussing killing Sebastian, I will gladly help," a new voice contributed from the doorway. The New Directions didn't exactly react positively to the presence of the boy in a Dalton uniform, but stopped as Kurt looked at him in confusion.

"David?" Said boy gave a little bow.

"Kurt." Then he nodded to Finn and Rachel in turn. "Finn. Girl who slapped me."

"Yeah Berry!" Santana approved.

"Well, I'm just here because I thought it would interest you to know the Warblers still plan on doing Michael Jackson. And because I'm pretty sure Blaine will kill me if I call to check on him one more time, but I know Kurt can pass my message along." Kurt stared for a second before responding.

"What are you wearing?"

"Always your first question," David replied with a grin. "It's my uniform."

"Where's the prep boy jacket?" Santana snipped.

"You didn't." The rest of the New Directions glanced between Kurt and Blaine.

"I have more fashion options now. And you were really right about little changes making a big difference; this sweater makes me feel like I'm wearing a whole new outfit!" Kurt continued to stare at his friend (wearing a RED SWEATER VEST), and the New Directions continued to not know what was going on.

"This is not about fashion." And this is how Will Shuester found his glee club and a Dalton boy staring at Kurt like he he'd grown a second head.

"What's going on?"

"He… Kurt…fashion…" Finn stumbled.

"David, why on Earth…"

"If the Warblers want to start acting like Vocal Adrenaline, they can do so without me."

"How do you know about Vocal Adrenaline?" Rachel asked.

"My freshman year we were their competition," David supplied. After a few seconds of silence, it was clear David wouldn't continue.

"So, is there anything we can do for you?" Mr. Shuester asked. David shook his head.

"Nah, I should go back to my homework." Kurt got up.

"Mr. Shue, can I miss Glee today?" Mr. Shuester nodded with understanding, and Kurt grabbed his bag, David, and left the room.

"Where are we going?" David asked.

"You are coming to my house, and we are having a Disney marathon with Blaine. It is Friday, and we all deserve it." David grinned, slinging an arm around Kurt's shoulders.

"I told you Wes and I'd grow on you!"


	3. The Movies

**A/N: Hey guys! So here is my promised Klaivinn… uh… Klaine/David/Finn fluff! Enjoy!**

Blaine grinned as soon as he saw Kurt through the door, pulling it open as quickly as he could.

"What-" Blaine decided his questions about Glee rehearsals could wait in favor of continuing to kiss his boyfriend.

"Uh, guys, you know that I think you're adorable, but…" The two broke apart but continued to rest their foreheads against each other.

"I was worried," Kurt offered in a whisper.

"I'm fine," Blaine assured him again. "You worry too much."

"Because my boyfriend jumps in front of slushy's he's allergic too."

"Awwww. I swear I'm going to get a cavity listening to you two." Kurt turned around to whack David's shoulder. "Ow!"

"Don't make me regret inviting you."

"Why are you here David?" Blaine asked as both of the older boys entered the house and the three entered the living room.

"Well, I was…" Blaine's eyes widened when he took in the red sweater vest which had replaced the usual Dalton blazer.

"David Thompson, what did you do?"

"You know, you and Kurt were the only ones who caught on that quickly. Well, I guess any other Warblers member would have caught on, but they were already aware…" He was getting glares from the couple, so he cut to the chase. "I quit the Warblers. They're still doing Michael Jackson by the way."

"YOU WHAT?"

"Blaine, you're supposed to be resting, please stay calm," Kurt requested, winding his arms around his boyfriend, who relaxed slightly.

"Blaine, they justified it as "being more competitive" and I absolutely felt a Vocal Adrenaline vibe going there, and there's no way in hell I'm being involved in something like that."

"Oh, I hadn't thought-"

"David, what is the deal with you and Vocal Adrenaline?" Kurt asked. David sat down in the arm chair, looking a little hesitant. Blaine sat on the couch nearest him, setting a hand on the older boy's leg while Kurt sat next to Blaine.

"So, like I said at McKinley, they were our competition my freshmen year. You guys competed against them two years ago, right?" Kurt nodded. "Yeah, that's why we didn't draw them for competition that year. Anyway, you know they fight dirty."

"They egged Rachel." David nodded.

"I'd like to say I was surprised…" David let it hang for a second before continuing. "Anyway, they'd won Nationals twice at this point, but they'd just lost their lead female singer so they were nervous or something. Also, I'm told they only barely beat us at Regionals before going on to win Nationals the first time- we didn't encounter them the second, Wes and Thad called it a "transition year" and left it there- but either way, they were evidently worried. So they looked for a weak link and concluded that it was the freshman."

"Did one of them come date you too?"

"Huh?"

"Their lead singer dated Rachel before they egged her- thought that was a little more complicated… uh, never mind."

"I guess they'd evolved at that point," David offered. "But no, no one dated me. They had a guy who 'wanted to talk to me' because he was an underclassmen in a highly competitive show choir too and was 'lonely'. I feel for it, and we started talking a bunch- evidently they thought they could get our set list off of me. That didn't work, so some of his friends started taunting me when I made the mistake of going off by myself before our performance. I got riled up and eventually shoved one, so he hit me, which gave me a bloody nose. My 'friend' got indignant and gave me instructions to a bathroom, which wound up being a closet with a door that locks."

"How'd they get away with that?"

"I had been the one to start the altercation, and I 'must have gotten the directions wrong'. I was locked in that closet for hours, and I'm claustrophobic. Eventually, Wes and Thad managed to find me."

"David, that's horrible." He shrugged.

"May Jesse St. James rot in hell." Kurt stared, and Blaine looked a little surprised.

"Isn't he the one…?"

"That did all the stuff to Rachel. I think I need a stronger nickname than Jesse St. Sucks." David snorted.

"I like it! But I'm done with depressing stuff now, can we watch Disney?" Blaine's face lit up.

"Disney time?" Kurt laughed.

"You're such a little kid."

"You love it."

"True," he agreed, kissing Blaine quickly before getting up to get a movie. Blaine pouted slightly. David laughed.

"Oh, shut up." Blaine chucked a pillow at him.

"Kurt, your boyfriend's abusing me!"

"Then stop laughing at him," Kurt retorted before pulling out his Disney movie basket. Blaine shot David a triumphant look, so David threw the pillow back at Blaine. "Okay how about Mulan?"

"Lion King's better!"

"I think we should watch Mulan." David glared at Blaine.

"No fair, you're always going to agree with Kurt!"

"Pretty much." Kurt put Mulan in before sitting down next to Blaine.

"You're an awesome boyfriend," he informed Blaine before kissing him once more.

"I try," Blaine agreed.

"Shhh, the movie's starting!"

"What happened to wanting to watch the Lion King?" Kurt asked.

"SHHH!"

-GLEE-

"Do you think Shane and Mulan ever discussed the whole 'I'll make a man out of you' thing after they got together?" Kurt and Blaine shot David two glares from where they were cuddled together on the couch. "Well, I mean, if you think about it, isn't it sort of awkward to be trying to turn your girlfriend into man?"

"I've never really thought about it like that?" Blaine tried.

"I just don't have those concerns," Kurt countered, snuggling more deeply into Blaine for emphasis. Blaine grinned.

"True, I am very happy you're not a girl."

"You've completely missed the point of my argument!" David protested. "Oh, this scene's awesome!"

"Why, because there's a naked girl?"

"No…"

"David, you're an idiot."

"There are more naked guys than girls!"

"You are ruining Mulan with horrible images David."

"Come on Kurt, you're telling me you're still squeamish about the idea of naked men? You're a teenage guy!" Kurt pushed himself off of Blaine's chest to glare at David.

"I object to your insertion of sex into Disney movies," he snapped. "And find the concept of skinny dipping awkward." With that, he curled into his boyfriend's chest once more as Mushu took care of the situation.

"Kurt, you know David didn't mean anything by that," Blaine whispered into Kurt's hair.

"I know, but…"

"Don't worry, I know you've progressed from baby penguin." Kurt grinned at Blaine's ability to pick up on his thoughts. Then his grin turned mischevious as he leaned up to see his boyfriend's face, twirling little circles on his chest.

"Oh have I?" Blaine flushed slightly as he looked a little confused.

"Uh…" But Kurt's lips were now mere centimeters from his and he was finding sentence forming difficult. He instead leaned up the necessary distance to capture them in a soft, languid kiss, reaching up and cupping the other boy's face with one hand. Kurt had slid a hand under Blaine's shirt, causing the younger boy to shiver, before they were forced to part for oxygen.

"Absolutely," Blaine responded before their lips reconnected. This kiss was faster, lips pushing against each other more fiercely. Blaine nipped at Kurt's bottom lip, and he moaned slightly before allowing him entrance. BAM.

Both boys' eyes shot open as the surprise of the impact nearly knocked Kurt off Blaine and into the back cushions of the couch. Once both oriented to thoughts other than why they weren't still kissing, they realized a pillow had been thrown at them.

"DAVID!" Kurt shrieked.

"Kurt, while I am scared for you after you slugged Sebastian, Mushu and Cricket are about to ride a panda, and I would really rather not have to experience that awesomeness while listening to you two make out."

"Cockblock," Kurt muttered before the couple dutifully watched the dragon and the cricket ride a panda and successfully give orders.

"Worst organized army ever," Blaine announced. Kurt snorted. As soon as the panda vanished from view, David rounded on Kurt.

"I'm sorry Kurt, but did you just utter the phrase cockblock?"

"It's generally a term for people who do things like _chucking pillows_ at people who are clearly kissing their boyfriend." David mocked horror.

"Who are you and what have you done with our innocent Kurt?"

"I wouldn't say _my _Kurt's all that innocent…" Blaine countered. Kurt swatted him lightly (but was grinning). David covered his ears.

"Gah, parent's never like hearing those details!"

"Sorry _Dad_," Blaine replied, rolling his eyes slightly for Kurt's benefit. "I won't tell mom."

"I have always wondered why Wes was the mom," Kurt asked.

"He's a mother hen," David replied. "Did you never see him before a performance?"

"Not to mention, it annoys him to no end," Blaine continued to a grin. Kurt snorted before all three joined in for "A Girl Worth Fighting For."

-GLEE-

The sounds of a key in the lock of the door started the three former Warblers from their undersea world (they'd finished Mulan and moved on to the Little Mermaid). David laughed as Kurt and Blaine quickly re-adjusted themselves to a sitting position, only to be rewarded with another pillow to the face.

"How do you manage to hit me every time?" he whined.

"What are you guys doing?"

"Oh, hello Finn," Kurt responded, curling back into his boyfriend now that he knew parents weren't about to walk in. Sebastian came onto the screen, about to start up Under the Sea.

"Oh, I love Sebastian!" All four realized the name coincidence at the same time.

"Now that ass ruined the Little Mermaid," David groaned, burying his head in the pillow Blaine had thrown at him.

"I actually like visualizing him as a nervous little crab," Blaine contributed. "It's kinda funny." He was rewarded by several snorts. They all returned to watching the dancing singing sea creatures.

"OH!" The other three turned to face David, who had leapt to his feet and was pointing excitedly at the screen. "WE SHOULD PLAY THIS SONG EVERYWHERE HE GOES! IT'LL BE LIKE WE DID WITH TEENAGE DREAM BUT BETTER!"

"That was the most obnoxious thing," Blaine groaned, burying his face in Kurt, who sent both David and Blaine a confused look.

"When did this happen?" Blaine jerked his head up, face flushed red.

"Oh, after we met you when you were spying, and Blaine got all protective, Wes and I knew he liked you, so we followed him around with the song for… about until you came to Dalton," David explained happily. "It was so funny! Especially because Blaine gets really red when he's embarrassed- like right now!" Said very red junior promptly hid his face in a couch cushion. "And you know Blaine, you can't still be that annoyed, because we were obviously right."

"That's pretty awesome," Finn contributed. "How'd you pull that off for so long?" While David began explaining the details of Wes and his extended prank, Kurt attempted to retrieve his boyfriend from the couch cushion.

"Blaine?" The curly-haired boy shook his head, continuing to refuse to look at him. "Come on; don't make me do something we'll both regret…" Blaine pulled his head off the couch cushion, showing that he was in fact an absurdly bright red color. "Good, now I won't tickle you."

"I hate my friends sometimes," Blaine mumbled.

"Blaine, I already know Wes and David are ridiculous. Why are you so…?" Kurt stared at his boyfriend. "BLAINE WARBLER ANDERSON, you did NOT!" David and Finn looked at the couple after Kurt's outburst.

"Well, you are sort of adorable…"

"I really waited for you to realize you liked me for months when you had a crush on me when we FIRST MET?" Blaine dropped his head.

"But then you needed a friend, and then mph." Kurt had opted to stop Blaine's explanation. When oxygen became a problem, the two rested their heads together.

"You're an idiot," Kurt informed him.

"I know. But I still get to be your idiot, right?"

"Of course." The two shared another kiss, only to be hit with the throw pillow being used for exactly its title purpose.

"Is it possible for you to be not adorable?" David demanded.

"I now understand why Puck believes you two can't be allowed around any of the girls in New Directions," Finn declared. "The rest of us wouldn't stand a chance."

"Good thing for you we're both taken then," Kurt informed him while Blaine threw the pillow back at David, who finally deflected it, causing it to hit Finn instead.

"Ow," Finn complained. He shot Blaine a look.

"Not my fault, David-" David had found another pillow and swung it at Blaine, but hit Kurt instead.

"Hey!"

"This means war!" Blaine announced, grabbing a third pillow and going after David to avenge his boyfriend. Finn picked up the one that'd hit him and joined in, with Kurt not far behind. David and Finn appeared to have made some sort of alliance against Kurt and Blaine, which was working rather well until Blaine ducked and David smacked Finn in the face, causing the two to attack each other while Blaine and Kurt wacked at them happily. Then Kurt missed and slammed Blaine, who turned towards the brunette, a little smirk on his face.

"Blaine…" Blaine then proceeded to chase his boyfriend around the room until he'd successfully gotten him in the head, rumpling his hair. Kurt retaliated, and they exchanged a few blows before collapsing on top of each other in a fit of giggles.

"My hair's a mess, isn't it?" Kurt asked.

"It's adorable," Blaine replied. Kurt shot him a glare.

"You messed up my hair." Blaine's expression turned slightly worried. "I'm not letting you just get away with that." With that, he began to tickle Blaine.

"Ahhh! No… stop…Kurt!" Blaine gasped between laughing, trying to roll away from the taller boy.

"Oh no you don't!" At this point, both were laughing, especially when a stray pillow from David and Finn's escalating battle collided with him and they began laughing at the pure ridiculousness of the whole situation.

"Aw, we missed Poor Unfortunate Souls!" David whined as he and Finn plopped down on pillow mush pot they'd made on the floor.

"You like that song?"

"The eels are awesome!" Finn nodded to that, then rolled over to face his brother.

"Aw, guys, Rachel and I don't make out when you're in the room!"

"We're not making out!" Kurt protested instantly, glaring over from where he was sitting on Blaine's chest. "I was tickling Blaine because he messed up my hair!"

"Whatever," Finn agreed. "Can we watch Monsters Inc when we're done with this one?"

"No, The Incredibles!" David argued.

"Monsters Inc. is better!"

"Is not!"

"You two are children," Kurt announced.

"Says the one who just engaged in a pillow fight with us before a tickle war," David pointed out. "While watching Disney movies." Kurt frowned.

"Let's just all accept we're currently acting like we're about five and move on," Blaine interjected. Finn and David glanced at each other.

"Alright!"

"I'm going to make popcorn," Finn decided. "Anybody want something else?"

"OOOOH, SNACKS!" Blaine and Kurt chucked as the two rushed from the room to obtain snacks, getting up and sitting back down onto the couch, despite the back cushions being missing due to Finn and David's pillow war.

"David's corrupted Finn," Kurt observed. "Any day now he'll want to wear uniforms and sing acapella Top 40 music." Blaine laughed.

"There are worse things."

"Just imagine if David **and** Wes had gotten to him."

"We'd have run by now," Blaine concluded and both boys descended into laughter once more. Finn and David returned with popcorn, chips, and all sorts of other unhealthy things.

"Where did all that come from?" Kurt demanded, sitting up straighter to glare at Finn.

"I don't know?" The tall boy put on a puppy face.

"Psh, good luck with a puppy face around Kurt," David told Finn. "Wes and I tried very hard to get that to work. But it's just a Blaine thing." Finn shot Blaine an envious glare.

"You can pull a puppy face on Kurt?"

"No he can't!" Kurt protested. He was met with an eye-roll from David.

"Kurt, Blaine totally can. It's really funny actually." Kurt shot his boyfriend a look, but Blaine held up his hands to signify his non-involvement in the conversation.

"Kurt, please let us have our junk food," Finn requested.

"Popcorn is one thing, but all that stuff…"

"Please?" David rolled his eyes as the two brothers argued.

"Blaine, there are redvines." Blaine perked up instantly.

"Redvines?"

"No."

"But they're redvines!"

"Blaine…"

"Please," Blaine begged. Kurt survived the puppy face for about ten seconds before sighing.

"Fine," he relented. "You can keep the junk food." Blaine threw his arms around Kurt before jumping up to get his redvines. Finn stared at the shorter boy.

"That's scary." Blaine tilted his head from his position on the couch, where he'd returned once he'd snatched the red snacks.

"You get used to it," David replied as they settled on the floor in their pillow clump with all their junk food. "Oh, and Kurt-" Kurt glanced over at David. "Whipped." Kurt glared.

"He is not!" Blaine protested, waving a redvine at David menacingly.

"Oh, he is. You just don't know because you're worse than he is." Both boys glared at him before they leaned back into the couch, Blaine snuggled into Kurt's arms, their attention back on the movie. Once the other two boy's attention was diverted to their copious snack supply, Kurt accepted the redvine offered by Blaine.

"Is this what you guys would be like when you were all at Dalton?" Finn asked David as they munched the popcorn.

"Multiplied by about 4," David agreed. "You need to meet Wes."

"How do you feel about COD?" David's grin expanded.

"Best game ever, why?"

"You're joining our COD tournament Sunday; we need someone to help us destroy Artie."

"Cheers!" They tapped popcorn handfuls before dissolving into laughter with Kurt and Blaine at the chef's actions.

-GLEE-

Burt and Carol entered their house with caution, a little worried after the tension of the previous evening. They weren't quite sure whether to expect more tears, or laughter, or if the boys would have just gone to sleep already. Burt started to go upstairs to check on Kurt- and probably Blaine. He knew that most parents would not have been alright with leaving their teenager at home with their significant other- or letting them stay over- especially sharing a bed. But Burt had long since concluded that Blaine and Kurt were not your average teenaged couple, and right now, he felt that they needed the assurance that the other was simply there. He stopped on the stairs however, when he heard a coo from Carol. He followed her into the living room, and found himself smiling.

The TV was playing the ending credits of Monsters Inc, but Carol made her way over and turned it off. Kurt and Blaine were snuggled up together on the couch, holding each other tightly. On the ground, in a mass of pillows, lay Finn and David, both on opposite sides of a large stash of junk food. All four boys had grins, even in sleep.

"Should we wake them?" Carol asked. Burt considered the boys, and shook his head. Carol smiled.

"I'll get them some blankets in case they get cold," she suggested. Burt nodded, and picked up the junk food, returning it to his and Finn's hiding place (because Kurt had good intentions, but sometimes you just really needed a couple chips). The two adults reconvened in the hall outside of the living room, watching the four sleeping boys. Burt put and arm around Carol, and she leaned her head against his shoulder.

"Our boys are okay," Carol stated. Burt nodded. The three of them seemed to take care of each other just fine, and the fourth didn't seem like a bad addition.


	4. The Leader

Nick wasn't sure there had ever been this much tension in a Warbler rehearsal before, even the time Blaine's suggestions had made the council leap up in arms, and that's when the famous Kazoo comment… and now he was feeling depressed again.

It had been decided- or maybe just accepted was a better word, since decisions implied talking and communication, something not currently occurring in the deathly silence occupying the large room- that Nick, Jeff and Trent would lead the Warblers. Currently, Nick was eyeing the gavel lying on the table before him, trying very hard to block the image of his friend throwing it at his head the previous day. It was almost as bad as how David wouldn't talk to him when he tried to apologize, or at least see why this one action had enraged him to the point of quitting. People didn't quit the Warblers, unless they were leaving Dalton like Kurt or Blaine (and the guilt was back).

"Should we practice?" Jeff suggested half-heartedly. Sebastian hopped up, and a few others followed a little more reluctantly. They all promptly sat down though when none of the more experienced Warblers showed any indication of following through with Jeff's suggestion.

"Warblers, we're just going to cancel rehearsal for today. Go… do homework or something," Nick conceded. The Warblers filed out of the room, just as silent as they'd been for the entire ten minutes of the rehearsal/ train wreck.

"What **are** we doing?" Trent inquired dejectedly.

"I don't know!" Jeff replied angrily, slamming his head down onto the table. "But this fucking sucks."

"Did you guys see David today?" Nick asked in a muted volume. He had a suspicion that this was what shock felt like. The other two nodded.

"It was… it's creepy, seeing him like that. And the vest- this is final, isn't it?" Trent asked, looking to the other two as though hoping for them to tell him otherwise. "He doesn't plan on coming back." Jeff and Nick exchanged a look.

"We need to fix this," Nick announced. "Come on."

"Where are we going?" Jeff asked as he and Trent followed the dark haired boy.

"We are going and apologizing to David. I refuse to accept that there is no way we can talk through this." The three then continued through the hallways in silence until they reached David's dorm room.

"David, can we come in?" Trent asked, banging on the door. He received no response. "David?" No response. "We know we've been stupid!"

"Please, David, we really want to apologize!" Jeff tried.

"We can stay out here all night if we have to!" Nick agreed. When they continued to receive no response, the three Warblers settled themselves around the door.

"Come on, please just talk to us!" Trent begged. "You can just yell at us, but say _something_." The silence was rather deafening.

"I guess we wait," Nick told the other two.

-GLEE-

The climate in the Warbler's rehearsal was much more energetic than the last time. Given a guess, Nick would say it was because everyone was past shock and onto being angry, whether it was anger at themselves, or their former "captain" who suggested this path, or just because he, Trent, and Jeff had drug them in here at six on a Saturday (when they'd woken up, invaded David's room, and discovered he wasn't actually there).

"Come to order!" he demanded. He refused to use the gavel before him because it wasn't his. The Warblers thankfully shut up. "We have two points of business today. The first is a change in our set-list for Regional's. We've struck the Michael Jackson numbers." There was a bit of a murmur of unrest.

"We understand that everyone wants to do them because they're fun," Jeff cut in. "But we can do Michael in all sorts of non-competitive venues where it doesn't cause a compromise of integrity."

"This is pathetic!" Three glares were sent at Sebastian, echoed by a large portion of the room.

"Second point of order," Trent snapped. "Sebastian, you are going and extending a formal apology to Kurt, Blaine, and any other New Directions you can find. The rest of us need to find a way to show David how sorry we are."

"We're really going back to-" Sebastian didn't get to finish his sentence because the sprinkler system suddenly triggered, quickly drenching all of the uniformed boys.

"What the…" Jeff asked, looking upwards.

"Is there a fire?" one of the new Warblers- a sophomore- had spoken. His friend smacked his shoulder.

"Warblers, we're moving to a different location," Nick declared, directing the general movement to get out of the soaking sprinklers. Once they had exited the room, they discovered the sprinklers to be off everywhere else. Sebastian started off toward the dorms.

"Sebastian, car, Lima, NOW," Trent ordered. Sebastian looked like he was going to argue, but seemed to accept that the ten glaring boys weren't budging, so he just turned around and headed for his car, still dripping. Jeff surveyed the rest of the dripping Warblers.

"I guess we should change before working out an apology," he conceded. There was a murmur of consent and the club migrated towards the dorms. They were stopped by a lone figure on the staircase, whose very presence froze every Warbler. He was not fazed by the sudden silence, simply crossing his arms across the "Penn" written in block letters on his sweatshirt and glaring down at the younger boys.

"What," Wesley Montgomery snarled, "the _**hell **_are you all doing?"

-GLEE-

David was bored. He was an earlier riser, and thus had woken up at seven thirty. It was now nearly eight. David had become bored of the games he had on his phone, but the other three boys _still_ were sound asleep. He couldn't really get up and do anything, because he'd never actually been in Kurt's house before, and felt it was rather rude to go exploring. He considered Blaine and Kurt, who were curled up on the couch. He had nearly woken them up about four times, but been dissuaded by the wrath of Kurt Hummel which he knew he'd face, as well as the fact that Blaine must still be exhausted from the trip to the hospital (Blaine was usually as much, if not more, of an early riser as he was). But now it was eight, so they'd slept for almost eleven hours… David picked up a pillow and crept closer to the sleeping pair.

"Don't you dare," Blaine whispered fiercely at David, who pouted but obediently sat back on the floor in Finn and his fort.

"Whaz going on?" Finn slurred groggily from where he was lying.

"Blaine's a kill joy," David replied. "And mean for not telling me he was up."

"Can you to be quiet, Kurt's still sleeping," Blaine whisper/snarled again. David's face burst into a grin.

"Oh, I see. We're interrupting your Kurt cuddles time," he teased.

"What time is it?" Finn asked through a yawn as he sat up and stretched.

"Eight in the morning," David replied. Finn leapt up, all semblance of sleepiness gone.

"Breakfast time!" David grinned at the notion. Kurt stirred against Blaine.

"Finn!" Blaine hissed. Said boy's eyes widened.

"David, we'd better go start on breakfast so Kurt doesn't murder us," he concluded as both boys rushed from the room. Kurt stirred once more before opening his eyes slowly, looking slightly annoyed at being woken. Blaine pressed a kiss into his hair.

"Morning," he whispered. "I tried not to wake you, but Finn and David are easily excited." Kurt's annoyed air vanished, and he nodded before curling back into Blaine.

"I'm not waking up yet," he mumbled. Blaine smiled, more than happy to gain cuddle time. "You're a good pillow."

"Why thank you." Kurt just "hm"-ed. Then a loud, blaring ringing snapped both boys out of their sleepy haze.

"Who comes around at eight in the morning?" Blaine asked.

"Does this mean we have to get up?" Kurt whined. Blaine opened his mouth to respond when Finn's voice rang through the room.

"What the hell do you want?" Blaine and Kurt shared a look, then both hurried to see what had him worked up. He stood at the door glaring at an unfortunately familiar Warbler. Kurt wrapped an arm around Blaine protectively.

"I-"

"Stop right there!" David interjected. Sebastian raised an eyebrow.

"Hiding out here Thomp…" he raised an eyebrow as "Under the Sea" began flowing from David's phone. "What the hell is that?"

"Well, we find it rather amusing you were named after a nervous little crab," Finn informed him. Sebastian seemed affronted.

"Childishness aside," he drawled. "I've been sent to apologize." The silence hung for a little while.

"We're waiting," Finn snapped gesturing towards Blaine and Kurt without allowing Sebastian to actually move towards them.

"I'm sorry I hit you with a slushy you were allergic to," Sebastian declared monotonously. "I'm also sorry to the New Directions."

"That's all you have to say?" Fin asked in disbelief.

"What, do you want me to say something else?"

"Go away Sebastian," Blaine recommended. "Come back when you stop being an asshole." All four other boys stared at Blaine.

"What's going on down here?" Burt was on the stairs, watching the interaction. Finn still stood in the doorway, while a boy in a- wet?- Dalton blazer stood outside. Kurt and Blaine were behind Finn, Kurt's arm wrapped around Blaine. David stood a little ways from the couple, but close enough to intervene. Everyone was staring at Blaine, who was glaring at the Dalton boy.

"He's leaving," David threw out, jerking his thumb at Sebastian.

"Oh, not when I just learned-" Finn slammed the door in Sebastian's face.

"Are you boys' alright?" Burt asked.

"We're fine Dad," Kurt replied, turning around and smiling. "We were about to start breakfast."

"Yeah, David and I-"

"Finn, what did you do?" The brothers flew into the kitchen, Finn babbling excuses and Kurt running damage control.

"Don't kill him!" Blaine called, rushing after his boyfriend after giving Burt a quick wave.

"Good Morning sir!" David offered, then followed. Burt nearly groaned.

"I'm not a sir!" he informed them before going back upstairs to tell Carol what was going on.

-GLEE-

"Dude, did you really swear at that guy?" Finn asked once they were all eating scrambled eggs which had been deemed safe by Kurt.

"Finn, will you stop calling everyone 'dude'?" Kurt asked.

"But it just…"

"Oh, Blaine swears sometimes," David informed them. "Like this one time when he fell… okay, Jeff sort of pushed him…"

"We do not all need to hear about the time I sprained by ankle and you all thought it was cute that the freshman said damn!" Blaine injected. Kurt and Finn laughed. "And that really hurt!" Kurt gave Blaine a consoling hug.

"Though I guess Blaine only swears in really negative circumstances," David mused. "Like he's either hurt or someone else is hurt or… well I guess Sebastian just _is_ a negative circumstance." Kurt and Blaine shared a smirk.

"Yeah, sure," Blaine agreed.

"What was that smirk?" Finn demanded. David looked between the two.

"Finn, are you sure we _want _to know?"

-GLEE-

"How dare you side with some stranger! Doesn't once a Warbler, always a Warbler mean anything to you? Obviously not, because you let some guy waltz in and manipulate you into alienating David, Blaine, and Kurt in one fell swoop!" The Warblers had found another hall to congregate in, and were now all sinking progressively deeper into their seats as Wes lectured. "How stupid are you idiots?" The Warblers remained deathly silent as the fuming Asian glared at them.

"We were about to work on an apology," Nick half whispered.

"What?"

"We were about to work out an apology when you arrived," Nick repeated, a little stronger. Instantly, Wes' fury lessened.

"Well, if you'd already realized you were being complete and total nincompoops, why'd you sit here and let me lecture you for half an hour?" No one dared answer. "And I would like to state this had better be one heck of an apology, because you were behaving like Vocal Adrenaline. Have ANY of you ever dealt with Vocal Adrenaline?"

"They're the group who won a bunch of nationals in a row," Jeff offered.

"They barely beat us their first year," Wes informed them. "So the next year, they actually started harassing our members a bit. I wasn't very aware of what was going on since I was a freshman, not to mention the Warblers were in transition that year and didn't actually compete, so they backed off. But you know what happened when we stood back up the next year? They took David, our freshman, gave him a bloody nose and locked him in a closet for nearly _three hours_ before Thad and I could find him!"

"We didn't do anything like that," one of the new Warblers dared to whimper.

"You are showing warning signs of going in that direction," Wes informed the group. "So you'd better make one heck of a turn around, because if you don't I swear to God I will go to the head of school and tell him that for the first time in one hundred years, the Warblers seem to be unable to lead themselves, and are need a _faculty supervisor_."

"We were going to sing an apology," Trent informed Wes after the former Council head's threat had fully sunk in.

"Does anyone have a song idea?" Nick stood and asked the group at large.

"I Want You Back?" The same Warbler who had made the fire comment got hit by his friend once more.

"Yeah, apologize for insisting on singing Michael Jackson by singing Michael Jackson," the friend quipped. "Someone should ban you from speaking."

"Your life would then lack animation," the first replied.

"Oh, save your sexual tension based bickering for later," Nick informed them. "We're in crisis." Both flushed and muttered unintelligibly. Wes smiled.

"There may be hope for you yet," he told Nick. "You do still need to figure out you're in love with Jeff though."

"We are not!" Jeff and Nick chorused. Wes grinned in victory.

"Can we stop embarrassing each other?" Trent inquired. "Because I think I have an idea."


	5. The Apology

"I should be heading back to Dalton." The four boys had finished breakfast and cleaned up Finn and David's pillow nest.

"You sure you don't want to spend the weekend?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah, then we can start the COD tournament earlier!" Finn agreed. Kurt rolled his eyes at Finn. David smiled.

"While I'm always up for video games, I think I'm probably in enough trouble for never coming back last night," David mused. "So I should probably go confirm that I'm not dead and all." Finn's face lit up with a realization.

"OH!" He rounded on Kurt. "I was supposed to have you call Rachel!" Kurt groaned.

"Finn! How you two are still together is beyond me."

"We're not just together, we're engaged." Finn's expression froze the moment the retort was out of his mouth. Kurt stared at him in shock for a couple seconds.

"You WHAT?" Finn withdrew slightly from Kurt's exclamation. Blaine continued to stare at Finn, while David simply looked confused. "We're in _highschool_ Finn!"

"Kurt-" Kurt shook off Blaine's calming hand.

"You can't just throw yourself away like that!" Kurt continued. "Finn you have a future, and Rachel has a future and you can't really know…"

"Like you haven't been wearing a ring since December!" Finn snapped, having recovered from the shock of Kurt's onslaught. Kurt and Blaine flushed slightly, while David stared between them and the band on Kurt's left hand, his mouth open in shock.

"You two-"

"David, please don't start!" Blaine implored the older boy.

"It's a promise ring, Finn, because we both realize that you don't get _married _in highschool!" Kurt had found his spunk once more.

"I think Rachel and we're old enough to make our own decisions."

"You…Rachel!" Kurt paused for a second, torn between rushing to call Rachel and continuing with Finn.

"You didn't tell me!" David was fake crying on Blaine's shoulder. "How could…" Blaine shook off David, putting a hand on Kurt's shoulder.

"I got it," he offered. Kurt sent him a brilliant smile before dashing from the room to find his phone. Blaine turned to Finn (who now looked a little confused) with a slight sigh.

"Kurt's actually happy for you," he explained. "But he's worried you proposed because you're giving up on yourself or that this will ultimately come back to hurt you and Rachel." Finn watched him for a second.

"I _love_ Rachel," he replied. Blaine held up his hands.

"I'm not disputing that," he explained. "He just wants to make sure you aren't doing this because you don't think you'll go anywhere, because you will." Finn watched Blaine for a few seconds.

"Uh, thanks… which of you should I be thanking?" Blaine shrugged. "You two really act married." Blaine flushed, but didn't get to respond because David began howling into his phone.

"Wes, guess what?" Blaine's eyes widened.

"No! David Thompson, put the phone down!" David proceeded to ignore Blaine, who tried to snatch the phone, resulting in a chase around the kitchen.

"Finn, Kurt's lovely step brother, has just brought it to my attention that Kurt is wearing a promise ring! Our little baby's all grown up!" Blaine gave up chasing David in favor of burying his face in his hands, muttering "And you wonder why I don't tell you." Finn was watching with a mixture of amusement and confusion.

"RACHEL BARBARA BERRY!" It appeared Kurt had gotten a hold of Rachel out in the living room. It occurred to Finn that it was a really good thing Carol and Burt had gone out after breakfast, because they were making a lot of noise right now.

"Okay, hang on." Finn was about to go make sure Kurt didn't kill Rachel, but was slightly intrigued by what David was about to do. He pushed a button on his phone and held it out in front of him.

"Oh, Blainey-pooh, we're so happy for you!" Wes yelled over the phone line. Blaine groaned. Finn burst out laughing. "It makes us so proud-"

"I hate to break it to you, but you guys know you're not actually my parents, right?" Blaine interceded.

"How dare you say such things Blainers!" Wes chastised.

"Yeah, don't speak to your mother like that!" David agreed.

"I am not the mother!"

"Are too," David replied.

"Great chat Wes. Talk to you later." Blaine attempted to snatch the phone and hang it up, but David held it over his head and out of the shorter boy's reach.

"Stop trying to get rid of Mother," David scolded. Wes began protesting once more.

"Finn, help me, please," Blaine begged the tall boy, but Finn was laughing too hard to do much.

"I'm not going until I get to talk to my future son-in-law!" Kurt chose this moment to re-enter the room.

"I hate you both," a red Blaine informed them.

"No you don't Blainers!" Wes' voice declared.

"Yeah, you love us Blainey-pooh!"

"Wevid's back," Kurt commented, his coloration matching his boyfriend's. Finn looked confused.

"What's Wevid?"

"Their couple name," Blaine replied, gaining a little smirk.

"Heterosexual life partners!" said boys chorused.

"In denial." David was about to protest once more.

"If you guys have a kid, doesn't that make you a couple?" Finn asked. David glared.

"I am not sure who you are, but Blaine is obviously our adopted child," Wes' voice replied. "Anyway, I have to go. Bye." With that, the phone was tucked back into David's pocket.

"So… are you guys always like that?" Finn asked. Kurt laughed.

"You haven't seen them around the rest of the Warblers."

"Oh yeah! We got pretty ridiculous last…" The smiles vanished from all three former Warblers' faces. There was a knock on the door and Finn went to answer it.

"Group hug," David announced, holding out his arms. Kurt and Blaine complied. Then Rachel Berry bounced into the room, Finn following.

"Kurt, Blaine!" she exclaimed. She pauses as the three released each other before continuing. "First, Kurt, I would like to state how happy I am that you have accepted Finn and my engagement." Kurt made a face, but didn't get to counteract the girl as she continued. "Second, you all need to get ready right now!"

"What do we need to get ready for?" Blaine asked. Rachel stared with disbelief.

"About fifteen different people just texted me requesting that you and Kurt show up at Dalton in," the short girl checked her watch, "two hours and fifteen minutes."

"What?" Kurt squeaked. "That means we have to leave in twenty minutes!" Kurt rushed from the room.

"Kurt, you just need to change your clothes," Rachel yelled after him. Kurt's head instantly reappeared in the doorway.

"Rachel, my hair is a mess and I have not moisturized," he declared. "There is no way I will be ready in twenty minutes." With that, the counter-tenor vanished once more. Rachel looked like she was going to follow.

"I'm on it," Blaine cut in before heading after his boyfriend.

"I guess I'll change too," Finn added. "You need anything David?" The boy shook his head.

"I can just head to my dorm when we get back." Finn nodded then followed the couple out of the kitchen, leaving Rachel and David standing on opposite sides of the room.

"You're name's Rachel, right?"

-GLEE-

Blaine, David and Kurt were now in David's car, all three singing along to whatever happened to come on the radio. Finn and Rachel were in the other car, as they felt the need to come "in case the Warblers tried anything." Kurt was pretty sure they were in the other car because they were picking up various other New Directions members… likely including Santana and her baseball bat. They pulled into Dalton as their current song ended.

"I still feel really weird coming here out of uniform," Blaine voiced.

"Would you like to borrow my blazer?" David asked as they headed towards his dorm room. Blaine snorted.

"Nah, I'd rather have my bow ties." Kurt rolled his eyes and looped an arm around his boyfriend.

"You're such a dork." David sighed.

"And they're back to being adorable." Said boys stuck out their tongs at him. David ushered them into his room, and quickly dove into his drawers.

"Though I guess I see your point. Wearing things other than blazers is sort of exciting." He pulled out another pair of slacks and a white collared shirt, then continued to root through his drawers. "Though really frustrating. I swear this might be the only sweater I _have_." Suddenly, he pulled out a black garment. "HA!"

"David, I am taking you shopping," Kurt announced.

"Blaine, please talk sense into your boyfriend!" David called as he disappeared into the bathroom to change.

"Kurt, David shopping is sort of a bad idea," Blaine agreed. Kurt shook his head.

"Blaine, you have already talked me out of doing my hair, you will not talk me out of this." Blaine smiled at his boyfriend's hair-spray free hair.

"David, you're on your own." David emerged from the bathroom, wearing a black Dalton sweater over his tie and collared shirt.

"Fine," David sighed. "But look, I actually have _two_ sweaters!"

"You are so not helping your case," Blaine threw in.

"Anyway, before I drag you shopping, we should probably see why we've driven all the way to Dalton." With that, he three set off for Warbler hall. However, a blazer wearing boy was standing outside, looking beyond nervous.

"Hi," he squeaked. "We're actually not in here because there was some sort of problem with the sprinklers earlier."

"Paul, we aren't going to kill you," David informed him. Paul jumped slightly.

"That's not what the other kids said," he whimpered. Kurt sighed. It appeared that the New Directions had gotten there already.

"Their bark is worse than their bite," Kurt offered. The kid seemed less likely to run from them now.

"We're in the auditorium," Paul told them. "Which, you know, you can probably find on your own since you were here before me, but I'm supposed to take you there, so please just don't kill me while we…"

"Paul, how about you go tell them we're coming," David suggested. Paul happily raced off, and David waited for him to leave earshot. "I may be mad at the Warblers, but we I feel bad for the poor freshman." The other two nodded, and gave the kid a little head start before following to the auditorium. They walked in to shouting.

"You have a lot of nerve-" That was Puck, who was right up in Trent's face.

"-my dolphins-"

"-cosas malas-" Jeff appeared to have been cornered by Brittany and Santana. Finn, Rachel and Nick appeared to be having a stare-down. The rest of the New Directions were yelling in various forms at the Warblers, who were just sort of backing away.

"I really don't think this is productive," Kurt mused. The New Directions and Warblers stopped.

"You guys came!" Kurt shot Trent a "duh" look, and the boy recoiled slightly.

"Can we please say our piece," Nick requested, gesturing towards the chairs. "If you still deem killing us to be necessary afterwards, go ahead." Kurt, Blaine and David exchanged a look, then settled themselves into the front row. The New Directions followed them. The Warblers took the stage. They began to sing a vamp, then Trent stepped forward.

"_What have I got to do to make you love me? What have I got to do to make you care?"_ Trent stepped aside, allowing Jeff to come forward.

_ " What do I do when lightning strikes me, and I wake to find that you're not there?"_ Nick replaced Jeff.

"_What do I do to make you want me? What have I got to do to be heard? What do I say when it's all over, and __**sorry **__seems to be the hardest word. It's sad."_

_ "So sad," _the other two added in.

"_So sad_," Nick responded.

"_It's a sad, sad situation."_

"_And it's getting more and more absurd," _Trent sang_. "It's sad."_

_ "So sad," _the other two added in.

"_So sad_," Trent responded.

"_Why can't we talk it over?"_

_ "Oh it seems to me, that sorry seems to be the hardest word."_ During the instrumental that followed, the three Warblers walked to the front of the stage, hopping off and meeting up with David, Blaine and Kurt. They each pulled them out of their chairs, and danced them around as they repeated the chorus in unison this time.

"_It's sad" _ Several of the other Warblers echoed this time. "_So sad. It's a sad, sad situation. And it's getting more and more absurd. It's sad, so sad. Why can't we talk it over? It always seems to me that sorry seems to be the hardest word."_

_ "What do I do to make you love me?"_ Nick started them taking turns.

_ "What have I got to do to be heard?"_

_ "What do I do when lightning strikes me?"_

_ "What have I got to do?"_

_ "What have I got to do?"_

_ "When sorry seems to be the hardest word?" _They finished, but everyone remained silent until the Warblers finished singing the piano part.

"We've been total idiots and jerks," Trent offered.

"Can you guys possibly forgive us?" Nick begged.

"I think we can manage it," Blaine answered after consulting the other two with a look. Nick nearly knocked him over with a hug as Trent half crushed Kurt and Jeff clamped onto David. Various aww's came from the New Directions. Suddenly, clapping sounded from the back of the room. Everyone spun to see Sebastian, still looking disheveled from being soaked, standing near the back.

"Well isn't that just sweet," he cooed. "And we're all back to being one big happy family!"

"As long as you continue to be the creepy cousin everyone barely tolerates," Kurt snapped at him, subconsciously moving away from Trent and towards Blaine.

"Oh, I'm wounded."

"Sebastian, what's your problem?" Nick asked.

"I don't think _I_ have the problem. Clearly I'm not the one desperately trying to hold onto someone who's…"

"The rest of us all think you have a problem and I swear if you insult my boyfriend _one more time_ I will make sure you _never_ do it again," Blaine snarled as he intertwined his hand with Kurt's. Sebastian frowned ever so slightly before rolling his eyes.

"Whatever."

"Sebastian, you do have a problem with Kurt and Blaine, don't you?" Jeff demanded.

"Well, you may have noticed that they don't seem to like me."

"You little-" Nick cut into the middle of Kurt's statement.

"Sebastian, if you have a problem with Kurt and Blaine, then you have a problem with the Warblers," Nick informed him. "I think you should leave." The rest of the Warblers murmured in agreement. Sebastian snorted.

"You're throwing me out of the Warblers," he scoffed, "because I don't get along with one of your friends? Good luck with that." He turned to leave, throwing open the door dramatically. He was instantly covered in red ice. He froze as everyone else stared at the Asian boy in the doorway holding a white plastic cup.

"What, _someone_ had to do it." Sebastian whipped the slush from his eyes.

"Who the _hell_ are you?"

"Wesley Montgomery. I was the head of the Warbler council last year, and you have successfully hurt both of my best friends in a period of a few hours. I don't like it when people hurt my friends."

"My father is a state attorney and you will regret-"

"Oh, see, the funny thing is that your dad is Philip Smythe. It took me a while to figure that out, because I hear all these stories about a wonderful, intelligent boy, and it never occurred to me that it was you!" Sebastian stared at Wes as the slushy dripped from his hair. "There is one thing I've always wanted to ask you though. Do you actually hate golf, or did you just not want to spend time your dad once a month?" Sebastian's eyes widened.

"Oh yeah. I'm that Montgomery," Wes informed him. "So unless you're absolutely sure that your dad will accept that the boy who so happily spends time with his dad's friends monthly and gets along with him so well is just lying about what a jerk his son is, I would just leave now." Sebastian stared for a second before fleeing the room.

"Wes!" David choked out. "What are you doing here?" Wes smiled.

"Well, I've never been the best about listening…" David ran over and hugged his best friend, then hit his arm.

"Idiot, you can't fix everyone's problems!" Wes pouted.

"But I really wanted to see his face!" Wes then turned his pout on Blaine. "I don't get a hug?" Blaine laughed and hugged the older boy. Wes then yanked Kurt into a hug as well.

"Sheesh, it's like you're not used to me anymore or something… oh wait." Wes grinned at his own joke. David snorted.

"So, are we all good with the Garglers again?" Puck demanded from where the New Directions were standing.

"Warblers!" corrected Wes, David, Blaine, and Kurt. The rest of the Warblers were just looking at Puck skeptically.

"Either way, are we no longer needed to beat some prep boy ass?" Santana asked. Kurt rolled his eyes.

"While we appreciate the sentiment, no, you are not," he informed her.

"Well then, I'm bored now. Brit, want to come over?" The blond nodded happily, and they intertwined their pinkies before heading for the door. Santana turned around at the door. "Though, prep boys, if anything like this happens again, I am not letting the two goody-goodies talk me out of beating you. So watch yourselves." With that, the girls exited the room.

"What she said," Puck agreed while the rest of the New Directions nodded in agreement.

"Oh, this is not happening again, correct?" Wes was using his "disagree with me and suffer painful death" voice. The Warblers all shook their heads vehemently. Wes smiled at them, then looped one arm through David's and the other around Blaine. "We have catching up to do." With that, he drug the two from the room, as well as Kurt whose hand was intertwined with Blaine's again.

"Wes!" Blaine protested.

"Aww, come on Blainers, I haven't talked to you in like…"

"Since this morning?" Kurt supplied. Wes blinked, then grinned like a Cheshire cat.

"I nearly forgot!"

"Kurt," Blaine whined as Wes yanked the couple into a tight embrace. Kurt managed to look apologetic.

"I'm so happy for you two! We get to watch as you go on being adorable for years and years and then you'll get married and we'll tease you and you'll have little gay babies-"

"WES!" The two blushing boys protested in tandem while they wriggled out of his hug. David happily ruffled both of their hair.

"DAVID THOMPSON YOU DID NOT JUST DO THAT!" Kurt screeched. Blaine shot David a glare as he tried to de-fluff his uncontrolled curls. David froze.

"But Kurtie, you look so cute like that!" Wes exclaimed. Kurt continued to give David a death glare. "I bet Blaine likes seeing you like that." Blaine buried his face in his hands at Wes' wiggling eyebrows. Kurt turned his murderous look on Wes. He blinked.

"Right. David, I think we should run now." With that, the two took off down the corridors. Kurt started after him, but had his arm snatched by his boyfriend.

"Blaine, let…" Blaine spun his around, running his fingers through the taller boy's hair to smooth it into place. Kurt leaned into Blaine's touch, closing his eyes and smiling slightly.

"See, that's better." Kurt chuckled.

"You're an impressive calming influence." Blaine grinned.

"Can we go scare Wes and David anyway?" he suggested. "I'll bet they're headed for David's room, and I know a shortcut." Blaine winked before grabbing Kurt's hand and pulling him through the halls, Kurt laughing slightly.


End file.
